


had we but world enough and time

by jongdaesang (d10smessi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, multiverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d10smessi/pseuds/jongdaesang
Summary: jongin counts the infinities while searching for his missing universe.





	had we but world enough and time

**Author's Note:**

> i HAD to

_kyungsoo’s face reflects horror as he falls._

 

_jongin watches him disappear amidst dust and darkness as something sucks kyungsoo into another place, another time, another space. he extends his hand and the older man reaches for him. jongin feels triumph in his veins when kyungsoo’s fingers brush with his._

 

_he curls his fingers, expecting to feel solid flesh underneath them._

 

_jongin doesn’t._

 

_he screams and then—_

 

_nada._

 

 

_**_

 

 

_kyungsoo falls and jongin almost rips time and space in agony._

 

 

**

 

jongin snaps reality with a crook of his fingers. with a wisp of smoke, he feels the world—his world—righting itself again around him.

 

“this is not healthy anymore, jongin,” junmyeon berates him. he’s standing tall in his all black military outfit, armed to hell and back. the water fountain behind him is calm. he seems like he’s been waiting for jongin.

 

“i don’t care,” jongin retorts back. he walks briskly to his destination. the large headquarters loom over the sterile city. he makes it a point to exercise his physical strength and not just his abilities.

 

“ _he is gone,_ ” the older male stresses. 

 

jongin turns around and he fists the shirt junmyeon is wearing. he curls it around his fingers and he can see the other man gulping. his eyes flit to the side. he’s afraid, jongin knows—most people are, of him.

 

“you will never understand,” he says through gritted teeth. 

 

shadows and light obey in the wake of jongin’s overwhelming emotions and he reaches to the deepest part of him, the one that he treasures more than anything, to find a voice and a touch belonging to the most important person in jongin’s life.

 

reality rights itself again when he lets go of junmyeon’s shirt. the older man dusts himself off but jongin can clearly see the remnants of anxiety with the way the man shakily adjusts his clothes.

 

there’s still the telltale disturbance in space and time. everyone knows that jongin can destroy every other universe if he so wishes. 

 

jongin has almost done it before with his grief alone.

 

 

**

 

 

_jongin lazily strolls to ground zero with an arrogance he wears so well. he’s well-trained not only in the art of combat but the art of persuasion. men like him, he’s been told, are made to rule the world._

 

_“slow down,” a voice complains. jongin’s demeanor drops completely as a genuine smile breaks free from his crooked smirk._

 

_“i’m sorry,” he coos. he makes a show of bending down to tap the man’s plush thighs. “i forgot about your short legs, kyungsoo.”_

 

_kyungsoo scowls at him and he pounds jongin with his fists. jongin fake screams but kyungsoo’s tiny fists barely hurt him. he exaggerates being hurt, clutching his stomach near the area the smaller man has jabbed him._

 

_“you really know where to hurt,” jongin mock scowls. kyungsoo shoots him a large smile. kyungsoo’s abilities are often misinterpreted as super strength but it’s really just the older male being able to manipulate the inertia of objects that gives the illusion._

 

_jongin likes the older man’s skills. it’s misleading—no expects tiny 5’6” (or 5’7”, there’s much contestation) do kyungsoo to be able to suddenly fling a boulder the size of a skyscraper. jongin’s hand is bigger than the man’s entire face but he has also gotten his ass handed back to him in more than one occasion._

 

_he cannot help himself. jongin manhandles the other man to kiss him on the lips soundly._

 

_kyungsoo splutters._

 

_“we’re on a mission!”_

 

_the red on his face is endearing and jongin is reminded once again that he has loved this man ever since he’s five years old._

 

_jongin’s 24 now and, in another year, he’s going to be in love with do kyungsoo for two entire decades._

 

_most of their mentees are younger than that._

 

_“i love you,” jongin helplessly whispers. “i love you so much, more than anything and anyone in the infinite universes.”_

 

_kyungsoo’s cheeks flare red at that and he covers them, running away._

 

_jongin watches the other man’s amazing ass jiggle as laughter erupts from his stomach._

 

_“you can’t run away from me, kyungsoo,” he playfully threatens before he disappears in a cloud of black smoke._

 

 

**

 

 

there is an infinite number of universes. time exists in a sequence but also in snapshots. jongin doesn’t know how to properly explain it himself but he _knows_ it like second nature, the way people know they have to breathe even without knowing how about the exact concept of lungs and oxygen.

 

these universes, jongin can travel to them in a snap. he discovers this when he’s thirteen, realizing that he cannot just move within their universe but to others as well. that’s when he knows that everything is made up of infinities. their world is a collection of multiple infinities—small infinities creating a larger infinity that is also one of many and so on, and on, and on, and on, and on…

 

he moves across and through time and space like particles and energy waves, leaving only dark matter. jongin has been constantly studied and experimented on but no one can quite conclude what he is and what he can do.

 

people fear what they do not know.

 

jongin is the chasm by which the universe spins, the fissure by which the existence of everything has made sense. he is an anomaly.

 

jongin is a singularity—perhaps _the_ singularity.

 

and if the universe revolves around the tips of jongin’s fingers then jongin himself moves around kyungsoo.

 

 

**

 

 

_kyungsoo’s head is lying on jongin’s chest and his index finger draws lines on the younger man’s abs, hitching higher on his toned pectoral._

 

_“baby,” jongin whines. “give me a couple more minutes to recover.”_

 

_the older man giggles at that. “i’m not trying to have sex again.”_

 

_jongin raises his eyebrow and he wiggles around. kyungsoo takes the hint without spoken words so he rolls on top of jongin’s naked form. he nestles both his legs in between jongin’s and their bodies, unclothed like the day they’re born, are pressed together. the heat is comfortable even if the sticky sweat isn’t._

 

_“really,” jongin deadpans. his flat voice is betrayed by the way his hands automatically move to cup kyungsoo’s bottom. he kneads the flesh lightly and the man sighs, content, before jongin pushes hard to make the other moan._

 

_“maybe later,” kyungsoo says. he kisses jongin on the mouth and he murmurs against the man’s plush lip, “i want you to fuck me so hard i’ll make the entire building shake.”_

 

_jongin smirks as he returns the lip lock with more ferocity. he growls as he maneuvers them both, pinning kyungsoo’s thin wrists on the bed, “is that a challenge?”_

 

 

_**_

 

 

_the building quakes and when kyungsoo walks with a limp and a sore throat the next day while jongin is wrapped around him like a leech, everyone knows why._

 

 

**

 

 

“jongin.”

 

a figure walks inside the training room and jongin ceases the abuse of the doll he’s using as a stationary sparring partner. he wipes the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand, turning to his visitor with an unamused stare. he hitches his sweatpants higher on his hips but he makes no move to wear a shirt.

 

“sehun,” he returns it with the same tone.

 

the younger male sits on the bench beside the ring as jongin jumps the small height with no effort. sehun tosses his water bottle to him and he catches it with a deft hand, uncapping and thirstily drinking the liquid.

 

once he finishes half of the drink, he turns to sehun again. “why are you here?”

 

“can’t a friend visit a friend while he’s training?” 

 

jongin drops beside sehun on the bench. the training room is quiet not because it’s in the secluded part but because no one dares come in when jongin’s inside. not after…

 

“when it’s you, no,” jongin chuckles a little but the mirth is chased out of it. sehun abhors training like this, preferring to hone his ability rather than his muscles.

 

“well,” sehun shrugs. “i have a change of heart today.”

 

jongin sighs, feeling tired and knowing already why sehun is here. “did junmyeon send you?”

 

he sees sehun flinch out of the corner of his eyes. 

 

“no,” the younger male answers slowly.

 

jongin leans back, crossing his legs. “minseok then.”

 

sehun exhales and it’s as good as an agreement as any.

 

“they’re right, jongin,” sehun mumbles.

 

jongin tenses up, not wanting to fight his best friend. “they are _not_.”

 

sehun turns to him and jongin returns the stare. he’s not backing down in front of sehun.

 

“how are you sure?” sehun hisses. “how are you so sure that kyungsoo-hyung is not dead, jongin?”

 

jongin sucks in a breath through his teeth.

 

“i just am.”

 

sehun scoffs at that but underneath, jongin can see the hurt. many people love kyungsoo—in different ways, in may ways. in some ways, some people love him the way jongin loves him. maybe less, he thinks, because jongin knows no one can ever love kyungsoo the way he does. 

 

“we all saw him disappear,” sehun mutters. “he _fell_ , jongin. what makes you think he’s alive somewhere—stuck in some other universe aside from ours?”

 

“i just do,” jongin insists and his voice breaks at the end. suddenly, his shoulders deflate and he feels the anger bleed out of him, only replaced by the rawness of hurt. he takes a shuddering inhale before speaking again. “because—because if he’s dead, sehun, i would know. i would _feel_ it, deep in my bones.”

 

he sees sehun’s eyes widen and the younger male’s mouth opens but before he can say anything, an apology most likely, jongin adds in shattered whisper, “i would know because a part of me—a large part of me would die with him.”

 

 

**

 

 

_the night air nips their skin gently and jongin wraps the blanket tighter around kyungsoo’s small shoulders. if there’s one thing kyungsoo cannot handle, it’s the cold. a tiny breeze can make him shiver and jongin has a habit of always bringing a jacket with him in case the older male gets cold._

 

_“thanks,” kyungsoo kisses him on his jaw._

 

_if jongin can get a kiss in exchange for the things he will give to kyungsoo, he’ll give the world to his most beloved—this one, and all the other ones._

 

_he says as much and kyungsoo pinches his side, trying hard to trap soft flesh even if they both know jongin’s rock hard practically everywhere._

 

_he sticks his tongue out to the older man and kyungsoo rolls his eyes but he cuddles closer to jongin. they’re on the rooftop of the headquarters, and there’s nothing much to see because it’s cloudy._

 

_jongin doesn’t mind because all he’s staring at is the man beside him._

 

_“i have a question,” kyungsoo breaks the silence once more._

 

_jongin hums and he cards his fingers on the man’s hair._

 

_“what is it?” he voices out._

 

_kyungsoo dawdles, burying his face against jongin’s neck. he slots himself against the curve of jongin’s body, wanting to be the little spoon when it’s cold._

 

_“what am i to you?” he asks suddenly._

 

_jongin pretends to think but he knows the answer, the answers. everything is made up of infinities and what kyungsoo is to jongin, the younger knows is one of those. it’s something unfathomable._

 

_instead, he settles for the next description he can find, looking at the wide expanse of the dark sky, almost empty._

 

_“you are my sun, my moon, my stars—” he kisses the top of kyungsoo’s head after every declaration. “—my entire universe, the only one that matters among all the infinities.”_

 

_jongin knows that there is an infinite number of universes but as kyungsoo smiles against his skin, kissing his mouth tenderly, he also knows that this is the only universe where he wants to be._

 

 

**

 

 

jongin runs after the figure of a small man. manila buzzes around him like an old city left alone by a lover and he feels familiarity thrum in his veins as he passes by people carrying colored plastic bags as paper flags fly overhead. the horns of cars are steady amidst heavy traffic and reckless pedestrians but jongin pumps his legs to move faster. 

 

this crowded, and in this universe, he cannot simply materialize in front of people.

 

“kyungsoo, wait!” he runs even faster and he grips the man’s elbow with his right hand. kyungsoo jerks from his grip as he turns around, mouth agape and looking scared.

 

“ _bakit po?”_ the language is unfamiliar and jongin bites his bottom lip as he stares at the man in front of him. he looks like kyungsoo with short hair. he’s wearing a white shirt and jeans and a pair of comfortable looking sneakers. he’s carrying a bunch of groceries with him.

 

the irony of it all is that, in another world, this could have been jongin’s kyungsoo.

 

the flash of recognition doesn’t appear on the wide eyes that jongin loves so much and he feels himself crumble.

 

“um— _kuya, okay la—_ i mean, are you okay?” the kyungsoo of this world touches jongin’s bicep warily and jongin deludes himself into thinking that it sends electric shivers down the length of his arm.

 

“i’m fine,” he breathes out. “i mistook you for someone else. sorry.”

 

not-his kyungsoo smiles sadly, almost apologetic. he looks like his kyungsoo, so much like him that jongin wants to pull him into his arms and never let go.

 

jongin blurts out, “can i hug you?” 

 

the man in front of him looks hesitant but he pulls jongin aside, under the awning of a small hardware shop. the smaller male opens his arms wide and jongin steps into the embrace hesitantly. not-kyungsoo is careful when he winds his arms around jongin’s figure and the taller of the two just _breathes out_.

 

the hug lasts for no more than a minute and not-kyungsoo rubs jongin’s back gently, comforting him. jongin sheds tears in front of a man who has the same exact face but the warmth he’s so dearly associated to his kyungsoo doesn’t come.

 

 

**

 

 

the hardest part of moving from one universe to the other is the fact that he finds all these people who look like kyungsoo. sometimes they look exactly the same as _his_ kyungsoo and other times, he appears older or younger or as a woman. jongin, fundamentally and academically, doesn’t know how it works, just that it does.

 

nothing is more painful than thinking he has found kyungsoo again only to see that it’s just one of the many other do kyungsoo’s in the universes.

 

there is an infinite number of universes and alongside it, an infinite number of kyungsoos. jongin has found some of them—a lawyer, a pop star, a doctor, a university student, a delivery boy, and many others, but never…

 

never the one he loves.

 

 

**

 

 

_jongin sits inside the medical bay as he applies an ointment all over his deep wounds to speed up cell regeneration. he lives in a universe where everything and everyone maximizes the fundamental truths and regular people can live a hell of a long time. jongin belongs to the elite super soldier squad known as exo, he and kyungsoo both are, and the group is practically gods, immortals._

 

_jongdae barrels in just as he is twisting the lid of the medicine jar shut._

 

_“you idiot!” he screams. “you absolute miserable idiot!”_

 

_“i don’t need your lecture,” jongin grumbles. he sits up on the bed and even the tiniest of his movements have jongdae’s eyes narrowing into slits._

 

_“you do, jongin,” the older man grits out. “you almost destroyed an entire fucking universe!”_

 

_he turns to jongdae and he levels the man with a cold stare. “what makes you think i won’t destroy more than one if it means i can have kyungsoo back again?”_

 

_jongdae’s eyes flash white and outside, thunder and lightning rumble. the light bulbs inside the room blink and electricity courses on jongdae’s curled fists. jongin knows that the room is closing in, becoming colder, and not just because of jongdae’s powers._

 

_the air crackles with something that is not static and jongin holds between his fingers the fabric by which the existence of everything is woven in to._

 

_he and jongdae, he knows, are the most feared because they are the most powerful. no one has dared tried to find out who has the upper hand between them—mainly because no one has the audacity to—and it remains one of the biggest questions surrounding exo._

 

_tonight, if jongdae says one wrong word, jongin figures the people will have their answer._

 

_“so you’re telling me you will kill billions and end civilizations for kyungsoo?” jongdae begins slowly. the clap of thunder is murderous. he takes a step forward and jongin’s grip on the metaphorical fabric tightens. “you will rewrite realities_ just for one man _?”_

 

_jongin’s ears ring at that—_ just for one man. _he can hear the sound of waves despite being nowhere near the ocean and the smell of ozone permeates his nose as it thickens in the air. he watches as a dark tendril creep up behind jongdae, slow as it branches and the thin wisps curl around the man’s lower legs._

 

_“not just one man, jongdae,” jongin emphasizes. “kyungsoo.”_

 

_he tilts his head to one side and jongdae’s legs flicker in and out. he feels the older male’s electric currents dancing around his head, kissing jongin’s nerve endings and synapses._

 

_jongin doesn’t care as he takes a breath, releasing harsh words after harsh words as he continues. “and yes, the answer is always yes to any and every question if it means i can have kyungsoo again.”_

 

 

**

 

 

minseok’s office is cold and jongin is reminded of why kyungsoo hates it here. not just because being in minseok’s office means something bad but because there are ice pieces every where.

 

he stands in front of the older male and he gives himself a pat on the back when he doesn’t tremble. he knows he can crush minseok without moving a single muscle but he also knows that minseok inspires fear, freezing them the same way his abilities work.

 

“jongin,” the man sighs. “i know you know why you’re here.”

 

he stares at minseok in the eyes. “yes.”

 

minseok shakes his head. “it’s been a year, jongin.”

 

“eleven months and twenty-three days,” jongin corrects. he keeps track.

 

minseok looks like he wants to say something but he takes an exhale and the words escape him.

 

“you need to let go.”

 

jongin feels his heart break at the words and he feels his knees buckle underneath him. he sits on the chair in front of minseok as he looks on the man’s ceiling. quietly, he replies, “i can’t.”

 

even if he can’t see, he already hates the pity that is undoubtedly on minseok’s face as the older man asks, “you can’t or you _won’t?_ ”

 

“does it matter?” jongin closes his eyes. on the back of his lids, he can see kyungsoo’s smile. “the answer is always yes.”

 

“this isn’t helping you,” minseok stresses each word. “this isn’t helping anyone, jongin.”

 

jongin takes a deep breath. “i know.” his hands shake as he sits up straight. he looks at minseok’s face. “i know that more than anyone, minseok-hyung. but i can’t—”

 

“direct orders from the people with security clearances way above mine, jongin.” the older male looks apologetic at the interruption but jongin… jongin knows what’s going to come, what is waiting for him. “they’re giving you another week. just one more week and i’m afraid they’re going to take action.”

 

minseok waits patiently as jongin inhales a shuddering breath, releasing it in tiny wobbling exhales.

 

“he is—kyungsoo is my sun, my moon, my stars, and the only universe that matters.” 

 

jongin curls his hands into fists to stop them from shaking. the confession spills out of his mouth, loose on his tongue. it explodes out of jongin like fireworks and it’s been eleven months and twenty-three days but it still hurts. everything still hurts. 

 

jongin closes his eyes as tears drip down from his eyes. “he is my singularity.”

 

 

**

 

 

_“you’re a black hole,” kyungsoo says to jongin. he’s sitting on top of the younger man’s lap, curled up in a tight ball as he peers at the book jongin is reading._

 

_jongin turns a page. “what makes you say that?”_

 

_kyungsoo hums in thought as he looks at the words on the paper in front of him. jongin likes complicated things, things kyungsoo barely understands, and the thought flies out of his head before he can even answer._

 

_“never mind,” the older male laughs. “i forgot why.”_

 

_jongin smiles and he puts the book down before he carefully lies down on his back, bringing kyungsoo down with him. the other male fixes his position, rolling on the bed so his head is on jongin’s arm._

 

_“is it because i destroy everything?” jongin asks simply._

 

_“probably not,” kyungsoo answers. the words betray how definitive he has sounded._

 

_“do you know what’s in the center of a black hole?” the younger man inquires._

 

_as expected, kyungsoo shakes his head._

 

_“a singularity.” he whispers. he buries his face against kyungsoo’s neck and he croons, “you’re mine kyungsoo—my very own singularity. the center of me. you’re my sun, my moon, my stars. the only universe that matters.”_

 

_kyungsoo smiles and jongin can feel the man drop a kiss on his head. “it also means being the only one, right?” a pause and then, “you have so many nicknames for me,” kyungsoo chuckles._

 

_“they’re all connected,” jongin replies. “to me and to each other.” he smirks playfully. “if only you didn’t eat and nap during lectures.”_

 

_kyungsoo swats him and he glares at jongin as a reminder. jongin pokes the man’s tiny belly in an act of retaliation and before long, it evolves into jongin tickling kyungsoo into submission._

 

_“i love you so much, jongin,” kyungsoo says, red in the face once his breathing is no longer labored. it sounds so honest and innocent and genuine and sure. jongin can feel kyungsoo’s heartbeat thundering against his own rampaging pulse._

 

_jongin’s eyes prickle with tears—from happiness and contentment. “why the confession?” he asks._

 

_kyungsoo giggles, bright and beautiful. everything that he is, to jongin._

 

_“just because.”_

 

 

**

 

 

time and space shift around jongin’s form as he materializes in corporeal form in the middle of a quiet public park in seoul. the public clock stuck on the lamp post a few feet away from him says it’s a little over three in the afternoon.

 

eleven months and twenty-eight days.

 

he walks aimlessly and the silence provides a comfort that jongin craves. two more days and jongin doesn’t know what he’s going to do. two more days and jongin can feel his power building within him, amplified by the sadness and the anger.

 

by the longing.

 

he takes another step as he watches the sunset. jongin wills time to cooperate, to slow down just this once. eleven months and twenty-nine days seems so near that jongin can almost taste it. 

 

jongin looks down at his shoes and he follows the line they create. the strain tethers him to the present and—

 

“jongin!”

 

he feels his heart stop.

 

the familiar voice rings in the middle of the silent park and the small figure runs towards him. jongin doesn’t because his feet are frozen in the ground, looking but not comprehending.

 

the body collides against him and the two of them fall into a heap to the ground. jongin, out of instinct, clutches the small head just in case as he absorbs the impact.

 

he sits up just as the man above him does so as well.

 

jongin’s hands are shaking as his palms hold the face beaming in front of him. tears gather on the side of jongin’s eyes and the man sitting on his pelvis is outright crying.

 

“kyungsoo,” jongin whispers reverently. 

 

he runs his fingers all over the older man—on kyungsoo’s forehead, on the bridge of his nose, on his eyelids, on his cheeks, on his mouth, on his jawline. he leans in and repeats the gesture with his mouth as he whispers _kyungsoo, kyungsoo, kyungsoo_ like a litany of prayers.

 

“you found me,” kyungsoo says through tears.

 

jongin laughs as he presses their foreheads together. their hands meet in the middle and this time, jongin feels as everything recreates itself again. two stars colliding, nuclear. something within himself suddenly makes sense and the infinities he knows of condenses themselves into the spaces between kyungsoo’s fingers. he shakes his head.

 

“ _you found me—your jongin.”_

 

 

**

 

 

_“jongin.”_

 

_kyungsoo stops the movements of his fingers as they card through jongin’s soft hair. the younger man's head is pillowed on his lap as they enjoy the gentle stirrings of music coming from the speakers._

 

_“if there is an infinite number of do kyungsoos in an infinite number of universes, does that mean there is also an infinite number of kim jongins?”_

 

_jongin frowns and answers simply, “no.”_

 

_kyungsoo pouts, “why not? the other do kyungsoos will be lonely.”_

 

_jongin turns his head and he buries his head into kyungsoo’s tummy. he lifts the man’s shirt a little and he blows raspberries on the soft flesh. kyungsoo giggles as he bats at jongin ineffectively._

 

_“there’s only one kim jongin,” he says after they have both calmed down._

 

_kyungsoo eyes him in mock doubt. “is this your ego talking?”_

 

_jongin laughs and accuses, “didn’t you pay attention during high school?”_

 

_kyungsoo doesn’t even have the audacity to look shameful or contrite when he shrugs. “physics is right before recess and—”_

 

_“and math is right before lunch,” jongin continues with a large grin. he's looking up at kyungsoo and kyungsoo’s looking down at him. jongin’s words ring true in his head—his sun, his moon, his stars, the only universe that matters._

 

_he takes kyungsoo’s hand and he kisses the knuckles lightly. “having multiple kim jongin means having a paradox and that cannot exist when there’s already an infinite number of universes.”_

 

_kyungsoo furrows his brows. “dumb it down for the student whose favorite subject is recess, please.”_

 

_jongin laughs again. why is he even in love with this man? “think about it—if there are many kim jongins and there’s one kim jongin who can move about in any universe, then if i happen to be in a universe where a kim jongin already exists, then it’s a little bit crazy, right? for two kim jongins to exist in one continuum for a long period of time.” he pauses, trying to think of an alternative explanation. “i am a singularity, right? and if i exist in other universes, then that means i_ cannot _be.”_

 

_kyungsoo hums and jongin doesn’t know if the older man has understood. he has tried to explain it as much as he can even if he knows that it’s something unexplainable. he watches as kyungsoo looks down at him, studying his face._

 

_“sounds romantic,” he blurts out after a moment, still combing through every strand of jongin’s hair._

 

_“how so?” jongin asks curiously. how kyungsoo gets romance from that explanation, jongin has no idea._

 

_“it’s easy,” kyungsoo boasts. he leans down and he kisses jongin on the mouth._

 

_“if there’s only one kim jongin amidst a limitless number of universe, then that means i can always find you—my jongin.”_

 

_jongin laughs as an overwhelming_ something _fills him, from every hollow in his bones to the already full spaces that kyungsoo has already occupied. this one, he knows, is more than love._

 

_something jongin cannot name—perhaps another infinity among the infinite infinities. kyungsoo is his sun, his moon, his stars. the only universe that matters. the only infinity that jongin can count—by the heartbeat, by the kisses, by the minutes they share together._

 

_“then i will never stop searching for you, my singularity.”_

**Author's Note:**

> forgive the handwaving of science i’m an econ major who likes reading about quantum physics like it’s the back of my shampoo bottle.


End file.
